Cradle This Moment
by Twin Kats
Summary: If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was not taking care of an accident-prone man-child. Especially when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So why was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. / AU
1. Chapter 1: Five Steps to the Left

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea by AnihyrMoonstar  
**Beta'd By FlyonSilverWings **_

_Chapter One  
__**Five Steps to the Left**_

Nikolai was, ironically, the first to have found him. The twenty-year old tech-wiz had been out _purchasing_ some new gadget from the local shopping mart. He had been hurriedly walking down the street, refraining from looking over his shoulder in a paranoid manner, when he saw him.

The kid was sitting in a shadowed corner staring at the sidewalk almost knowingly. His eyes were practically a glowing, smoldering violet which on any human's face was a bit odd. His skin was so pale it almost _glowed_. Nikolai could've sworn the boy was a ghost if he believed in such things, but he didn't. Not exactly.

It was, however, that look that caused him to still and almost drop his pack as his fingers went suddenly lax. For a minute violet eyes connected and Nikolai thought he'd _heard_ something but then, like a breeze, the boy was gone. Shuddering he reaffirmed his grip and moved on, resolving to tell Skulker about the encounter later.

It was too unusual not to at least _mention_ after all. However he got busy and soon the entire thing was out of his mind as he went about tinkering with this or that new piece of technology while occasionally keeping an eye on Andy for his good friend. Sorry, _Andrew_. The kid was going through that 'stage' now, after all.

Nikolai was just glad that he didn't know the details of his big brother's job. Really, sometimes even _he_ was disturbed by what Skulker did for their _friends_. Although friends wasn't the term he'd really use for them; cold heartless dicks was more like it. Really the shit they'd put him through…not that he ever complained.

Sometimes Nikolai wondered about him. Especially since Skulker _didn't_ grow up in the lifestyle like he had. Or at least Nikolai was sure he hadn't; it was hard to tell, really. It didn't help that Skulker was closed off about _everything_ even to those he considered close.

Except for Andy—sorry, _Andrew_—who was his one and only exception; unless you brought up what he did for a living. That was mostly where Skulker drew the line of sharing with Andrew. Now Nikolai on the other hand…well, he got the gory, gritty details even if he _hadn't_ wanted them. Comes with the territory, he figured. After all _he grew up_ in this gang.

Literally; born, bred, and raised by 'em. Wasn't that _wonderful_? Half the time he wondered how he got to be so smart being around a bunch of thugs. It didn't matter in the end; he was _useful_ and that's all anyone cared about. Even Skulker found him useful for _something_. Like the fact that he could _cook_, or that he could watch Andy—sorry, _Andrew_—without telling secrets that ought not to be told.

Or even that he could formulate a pretty good lie if given the chance to think about it.

Nikolai, however, was used to such treatment. It was his life, who was he to go against it? Besides he had a good life, better than _some_ of the other children who were born, bred and raised by the gang. The fact that he lived to twenty was testimony to that. After all a good majority of the kids died by their early _teens_; not that a lot were born, bred, and raised by the gang in the first place.

Either way the kid had entirely slipped his mind until about two weeks later when Nikolai had been walking down that same street; this time _not_ as tense nor as nervous (he hadn't _purchased_ anything after all; he was just walking) but still tense and nervous if only because it was dark out and he was alone.

The streets were never kind when it was dark out.

Still he was walking, two weeks later, when he saw the kid again sitting in the same spot as before. The boy was fingering something in his hands and staring down at in with a frown. Nikolai paused and turned to study the boy.

He was wearing obviously the same clothes as two weeks ago; they were a dirtier this time around. His skin was still an almost _glowing_ pale but his eyes were shadowed in the hood of the hoodie he was wearing. Pale lips were pulled into a slight frown as thin, _almost wiry_, fingers moved around whatever was in his grasp.

Nikolai didn't know how long he stood there but eventually his feet compelled him forward until he was standing just before the boy. Something about this kid drew him in; he wasn't sure what exactly. As he grew closer he could see numerous watches wrapped around his left arm. There was a scar that seemed to go _through_ his right eye but Nikola could remember how _vivid_ those eyes looked so obviously it couldn't have gone _through_ his eye!

The child blinked and Nikolai almost gasped as he saw the dark line of the scar _visibly_ pass through the lid of his eye. Okay so obviously it went _through_ the eye but the eye was _fine_.

"Move five steps to your left."

Nikolai jumped at the sudden spoken words and actually staggered five steps to his left unconsciously. Seconds later a small television came crashing down right where he was previously standing. Nikolai stared at the contraption in shocked silence.

_Was this boy—had he really—were they—was he like __**him**__?_

Regaining his senses Nikolai turned to address the kid but he was, once more, gone.

_This_ time he didn't forget his encounter with the mysterious child. Instead he speed-walked right down the street about five blocks, took a left at the intersection and continued in that direction for another then. Then he turned right, ignoring the ghostly green illuminated _E_ on the wall, and entered a shadowed door.

He didn't even bother with pleasantries to the guard inside, instead just _touched_ him and let part of himself _go_ for a brief moment. The guard and promptly yelped and leaped aside allowing Nikolai the chance to enter the inner room which he did without any indication that he noticed the guard's fervent glaring.

He was a freak, after all. They all glared at him for one reason or another.

"Hey, hey! Technus!" someone shouted but Nikolai ignored them and walked past; his strides were purposeful and measured as he headed up the metal staircase and into the more personal private rooms. He bypassed about five other guys, and girls, who called out to him in silence until he reached the one door that _literally_ stood out from the rest.

Granted it stood out only because it was covered floor to ceiling in magazine pages of the latest in technology. It was _his_ room, _his_ inner sanctuary at this little safe-point. Nikolai pushed open the door, stepped inside, and locked the door behind himself. He walked right to a corner of the room that was surrounded with computers and other beeping electronic devices and sat down in the chair.

A few deft touches of his fingers and he had the screens powered up and connecting to the one person he _knew_ would want to know about this.

"_Well this is unusual; what do you want, Technus?"_

"I think I found someone interesting, Plasmius. _Someone like me_."

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary: **If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

Right. So first off I should say this was inspired by a drawing that AnihyrMoonstar did for the DPSlashCommunity first weekly challenge. I _liked_ the idea so much that, well…I wanted to play in her mental sandbox a bit so to speak.

That and my _own_ major story is…stuck right now. So you get this. AnihyrMoonstar has a good majority take in this; a good majority of the details were forged through hammering details out with her. They're _still_ being hammered even.

For those of you who want to know what this story is, well, it's simple. It's an AU of Danny Phantom focusing mostly on Clockwork and Skulker living as _humans_. You read that right, _they're not ghosts_. This story will also be of the Clockwork/Skulker pairing _eventually_ so yeah.

Unfortunately there's not a lot of Skulker in this chapter, but he'll show up _much_ more in the coming chapters. Right now I'm just…introducing this world you could say. I _don't like to rush_ when I'm writing something that's not a drabble and I'm putting thought into.

Right that's…all I can think of to say. Really. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Friend of a Sort

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea by AnihyrMoonstar  
**Beta'd by FlyonSilverWings **_

_Chapter Two  
_**Friend's…of a Sort**

Skulker was not in the best of moods as he entered the first door. He was cut, he was bleeding, he was tired, and he _needed_ to get back to his apartment to check on Andy—_he refused_ to call the brat Andrew; it was just a phase anyway. So no, Skulker _was not_ in a good mood as he walked up to the guard who was absentmindedly rubbing at his shoulder and wincing.

"I need to see—" the guard started and Skulker grunted. He raised his right arm to rub away a good portion of the blood that was sluggishly flowing out of the gash from his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the guard. Said guard squinted at the skull shaped tattoo before wincing and moving aside.

Skulker paused in the doorway to utter, "You'll want to rinse that burn in water," and then continued on his way.

"Yo, Skulk!" someone shouted. Skulker didn't pause in his stride although he did raise one hand and sort of flick his wrist at whoever shouted in a parody of a wave. He took the metal staircase two at a time and strode past the personal rooms to the showers.

If he even _wanted_ to get back home he needed to shower, bandage his wounds, and change clothes first. There was no way he was stepping inside his apartment like this. _Especially_ since Andy—he was not calling him _Andrew_; it was stupid—was probably there.

* * *

"_It was probably more coincidence than what you believe, Technus, however I won't deny the possibility that you two might be similar. Therefore if you see him again bring him to the Zone; I'll be there for the next three weeks."_

Nikolai wondered if he was jumping at shadows now. Could that boy _really_ have been similar to himself? _Was it possible_ there was more than one of them? Well he _knew_ logically that yes, more of his kind did exist. After all the Southside Eidolon's had _at least_ one person like him in their group that he knew of. However _had_ he randomly met someone _just like him_ on the street?

Was it even possible?

Without prompt his mind quite easily came up with the mathematical numbers to show that _yes_ it was possible _but exceedingly rare_.

Sometimes Nikolai really hated being a freak. Feeling all alone in the world, _knowing_ that there are others like you out there but unable to find them. It was disheartening—

His door rattled suddenly with two _sharp_ and loud bangs; Nikolai jumped and nearly tumbled off of his chair.

"Technus!"

"Argh, I'm coming Skulker!" Nikolai shouted, standing up from his chair and quickly making it to the door. Within seconds the door was unlocked and open bringing Nikolai face to neck with a shirtless, _bleeding_, Skulker. "Oh damn…get in!"

Nikolai stepped aside to allow Skulker into his room. He shut and relocked the door, muttering curses under his breath, and headed over to another corner of the room. There he began rooting through this or that, letting out a yelp when something fell on his head, his feet, his _hands_…basically when anything hit him really.

Skulker snorted softly at the decidedly _Nikolai_ behavior and settled down onto the bed with a few muttered words under his breath.

"I _heard_ that!" was the nasally, muffled replied. "_Ouch!_" Nikolai finally reemerged with a sewing kit in hand. "Honestly I should have this closer at hand with how often you come here all cut up," he muttered darkly as he settled down in his chair again, this time wheeling it over to before the bed.

In silence Nikolai pulled out a bottle of iodine, a needle, what _looked_ like fishing line, and an ashtray. He moved rather quickly, lighting a match and setting to fire some bits of wood shavings in the ashtray where he then settled the needle to sterilize. Next he grabbed the iodine, a few cotton swabs, and began dabbing at the nearest wound.

"You'd think out of concern for Andy you would quit being so bullheaded and keep yourself _safe_," Nikolai grumbled as he worked. "What do you think _he'll_ do if you bleed out some day? You know he's not strong enough to even _handle_ this lifestyle."

"I won't bleed out," Skulker growled. "That's all there is to it."

"_Of course_," Nikolai rolled his eyes, "_forgive me_ for ever doubting your prowess and claiming you _human_, old man. _Ouch!_" Nikolai paused in his cleaning of the wounds to rub his head with a wince. "Okay, I get it, you're not old. _Sheesh!_ No need to hit me…." Nikolai went back to cleaning the wounds, now focusing on the cuts to Skulker's chest. "What happened anyway, oh great hunter, that caused _this_ much damage?"

Skulker huffed but explained anyway, "My prey was tipped off."

"Of course."

"Also the intelligence I was given was faulty," Skulker continued, voice deepening in annoyance.

"Most of it always is," Nikolai muttered, setting down the newest bloodied swab with the rest. He grabbed the needle and thread now and set about to stitching closed the first gash on Skulker's arm. The broader man winced for a second.

"I had figured the intelligence was not accurate and so did a bit of reconnaissance of my own, like always," Skulker continued on. "After two days of watching my prey I had a plan to capture and eliminate it. When it came to implementing the plan…he knew what I would do, hired two thugs, and ambushed me. The fools carried only knives and a single gun on their person. They used the knives. They died. End of story."

Nikolai grunted in acknowledgement. Of _course_ they were dead; Skulker was obviously alive. As much as Nikolai were loath to admit it, the older man was _good_ at his job; ruthless, efficient…if not practical. It probably helped that Skulker willingly took the jobs none of the other 'hunters' would go after with an almost _primal_ glee.

Really, Skulker had a death wish. Nikolai was sure of it.

"You are silent," Skulker uttered. Nikolai hummed softly, moving towards Skulker's chest now. He expertly ignored the few scars that were there and began closing the largest gash he could find first. "You are almost never silent, geek."

Nikolai's eyes narrowed; he brushed his fingers against Skulker's abdomen and the older man stifled a yelp.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Well I meant that you always monologue to me and you're not monologuing so I—that is to say—"

Nikolai smirked, "You are concerned, Skulker? _For me_?"

"…yes," Skulker muttered. "What is…uh…"

"Why am I silent?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm just thinking, Skulker, you should try it," Nikolai muttered, knotting of the second to last gash he could see.

"But you're always thinking! Even when your mouth won't stop moving—_ouch!_"

"I ran into someone interesting," Nikolai stated, smirking as Skulker tried not to wince. "A kid that may or may not be like me."

"Did you tell Plasmius?"

"Oh yes," Nikolai nodded. "If I see him I'm to take him to the Zone."

"And where does this kid reside?"

"No clue."

Skulker stared down at the younger man shock as he finished off the last knot of the last stitch.

"You mean to tell me that you have a prey, and you do not even know where it _lives? __**Ouch! **_Geek, what was that for?"

Nikolai rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

Honestly...Skulker could be quite dense. _Prey_ indeed. Hmph.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary: **If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous**:

Second chapter finished! I'm beginning to _like_ Skulker and Technus a bit more now. They're so much fun to play with. No Clockwork this chapter though. Have to balance it out for a while.

And yes, Skulker, you _can_ be quite dense. Clockwork's not prey…sort of. Well he _might_ but not the prey you seem to be thinking about.

So guess what TK went and did for this chapter? She pulled up the lovely google and searched how to sew open wounds and how to treat electrical burns. So the above information should be pretty accurate. According to eHow anyway.

You also might have noticed the use of the phrasing "bleed out" which may/may not seem odd to you. Well I also did research onto gangs. A little bit, not much; I'm still reading more about the subculture there anyway. A good portion of this story has to do with them after all. Anyway the phrasing 'bleed out' is, well, similar to what is known as a 'beat out'. Basically if you compare 'beat out' to 'bleed out'…well one of them you have the chance of living, the other you don't.

Apparently, from what I could find, if you 'bleed out' you are dead. So Nikolai was basically telling Skulker "What would Andy do if you _died_?" and Skulker was refusing any acknowledgement that he could die.

And for some reason I can just imagine Technus is horrible at organizing. Really. So his 'room' is probably a mess. Good ol' Technus.


	3. Chapter 3: Apathy

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea by AnihyrMoonstar  
**Beta'd by Crystal Dragon's Lament **_

_Chapter Three  
_**Apathy**

He hurried over the rocks, beaten tennis shoes and scraped hands scrambling for purchase as he tried to get away. His breath came out in short pants, his eyes wide. He could hear their voices in the background, frantic shouts accompanied by flickering lights. He had to get away, couldn't be found, _had to hide_…_**there!**_

Nimbly he darted and climbed over the last few portions of rock and crawled his way into the cavern-like space formed in the rubble. He tried his damnedest to quiet his breathing and soothe his racing heart, curling up into a tight ball. His head buried _deep_ into his knees, he _willed_ them not to find him; they _couldn't find him_….

He remained like that for the rest of the night, wide eyed and fully awake. It was only when the dawn-light pierced through his hiding place that he finally allowed himself to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

He coasted. There was no better word for what he did, really. He coasted; through towns, through life…never staying in one place longer than two months and always moving. Sometimes he'd stop to take a break but it wouldn't be long before he was off once again. Drifting through crowds, through alleys, through bars, through malls, through people. Always coasting.

Always running.

Every city, every state, _every country_ someone sought him out, somewhere, somehow. Never a moments rest, never a moments _peace_ except in the dawn-light. He was used to this, however. His entire life had been this way. Moving, moving, _coasting_, drifting, hiding. Running. Don't stop for too long or they'd find you, hurt you, use you, _abuse you_. However, it never bothered him. He was apathetic to it all.

Apathy; the way of life he lived. He _had_ to be apathetic. To be unfeeling, unemotional, yet knowing. Apathy kept him sane. Apathy kept him alive.

No. _Terror_ kept him alive. Terror of _that place_ and _those people_ and _everything that __**hurt**_.

No; he felt nothing. Apathy, apathy, _apathy_.

Move, move, _move_. Don't ever stop; don't ever let them _find you_.

**Found you…**

He shook his head sharply once, twice, thrice before settling down on the side of the street, just _staring_ at everything and nothing.

Apathy. Must remain apathetic. Apathy saves your life. _Apathy_.

Terror saves your life. _Terror_. No. Apathy. _Apathy_.

His hand clenched into a fist in his lap as he stared, stared, _stared_….face blank eyes vibrant and yet dead. Body stilled.

_Apathy_.

* * *

It had been two weeks and Nikolai had not seen the child from before _at all_. He was half-inclined to believe it was a half-thought dream brought on by the night. Wouldn't have surprised him any, really, if he had finally cracked.

At least he was able to convince Skulker to not work for these past two weeks. Of course, that came at the lovely price of having to listen to the guy ramble on about proper hunting procedures. Honestly, he wasn't _hunting_the brat, just keeping an eye out for him, that's all.

The kid wasn't _prey_. Not Skulker's type at least. Although it _was_ disheartening to have been unable to find the brat _for two weeks_; he probably _did_ imagine him up by this point anyway. Either that or the kid had left town.

"Quite a hurry to leave it," Nikolai muttered under his breath, wrapping his arms in his coat further as he fought off a chill. It was getting colder. "At least that new datapad comes out next Friday; it'll definitely be useful. Ah, technology…which reminds me. I'm supposed to be at that Fenton place tomorrow. Must not forget."

The Fentons, Nikolai knew, were some of the most influential people in the entire city. They were not influential in the same way as a good majority of the citizens, however. They did not come from money, they did not have power, and they did _not_ have a large influence. No, what _made_ them influential were their brains; smart, inventors, and largely outspoken.

Also a nuisance to his way of life, not that they _knew_ that he, Nikolai, the Technology Master, was part of one of those little things they spoke out against. While Nikolai _did_ appreciate their effort on keeping the city _safe_,he did not appreciate the uprisings to his lifestyle. It certainly was not a choice.

"Uppity, annoying…" he grumbled to himself. While on a whole they were nice people, it was their outspokenness he really disliked.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't as smart as he was. Then he'd remember the neat little things he could snitch from the people he visited to _fix their 'stuff'_ and he decided to screw that. Being smart was good; better than being _dead_. Especially here.

Nikolai shivered again and wrapped his arms tightly, relaxing as a familiar jolt shot through his frame. At least he wasn't cold anymore.

_Apathy. Apathy. Apathy._

"What…" he stopped, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. Surreptitiously, the young man glanced around, seeking out the voice. It was familiar, like a half-thought dream.

Like—

_For a minute violet eyes connected and Nikolai thought he'd __**heard**_ _something but then, like a breeze, the boy was gone._

He blinked, eyes widening. He _had_ heard something that night. Something he had not heard since he had gained the pseudonym Technus: his _name._

_Nikolai Trajkovic_

Wide, red eyes connected to another set of similarly wide, red eyes and Nikolai knew. He had _not_ imagined the kid. He had _not_ imagined the voice.

Because the boy was right here, sitting off to the side' _staring_ at him with _red eyes_.

_Just like him_.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary: **If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

Wow. I spent over a good half hour just _searching_ for a last name for Technus, by the way. As Technus was sort of modeled after Nikola Tesla, who was Serbian, I figured why not give him a Serbian surname? Thus Trajkovic; I'm pretty sure that's Serbian.

Unless the internet lied, which tends to happen sometimes.

So this chapter took off with a different start. A different character, which is yay. It's about time I got more of him into this. Or at least had a portion _just for him_. Well now he's had almost one whole chapter all to himself. Hmm…these chapters seem to be growing in length with each one. Oh well.

Oh and I _didn't_ get the eyes wrong. Really. There is a reason, _of course_ there is a reason. The lovely AnihyrMoonstar will know what this is _as she's the one who mentioned it_. Anyway I'm gonna post this and either work on the next chapter, or work on something else. Or call my ma. She's missing.

Enjoy~


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Is Bad

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd by Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Four  
_**Chasing Is Bad**

Vladimir Masters was the world's leading businessman. He was rich, he was powerful, and he was _influential_. None of this, however, truly mattered to the man. Sure he had money to spare, yes he had a life many would die for, but what few people ever saw was his heart.

To many, he controlled his businesses with an iron fist; to the few who had an _idea_ what he did when _not_ running the business world, he was a ruthless, cutthroat man known simply as _Plasmius_. Fewer knew _why_ exactly he took up the persona Plasmius and why Vladimir has done what he's done.

The choices made over the course of his life had left him bitter, but he continued on for reasons unknown to everyone but him.

Gentle yet scarred fingers reached out and brushed the picture frame almost lovingly as dark blue eyes closed in sorrow for what he could never have.

"Danielle…."

* * *

Red met red and for one instant he felt his world _shift_ into a different phase. It was as if he connected on the most _basic_ and yet _intimate_ level one could connect on. Something that was there, yet covered.

"Nikolai Trajkovic," he found himself uttering almost against his will. His eyes were wide as he felt, felt…

_Apathy!_ He screamed at himself, body tensing, his clenched fists starting to raise to his head a fraction before returning to their previous position sporadically. Two pairs of similar eyes still completely locked and he could see, see…

"Calm down, child," Nikolai murmured, kneeling down before him, gaze still connected. "Let it flow over and out…let it _go_, child."

Blinking slowly he felt a part of himself just _unleash_ at Nikolai's gentle words. Unfurling and uncurling and dancing _strands of time and such pretty lights but red, red, red permeated everything. Always red, never anything else but red and death and running and terror and pain followed by that bloody, bloody red…._

"Calm," the voice uttered as his entire world fell _away_ to that sea of red. "Child, calm…breathe in, breathe out. That's it. Just _let go_…good, child…it's better now, see?"

And it was; the red was receding slowly back into the corners of his mind and he felt, he felt…he felt…

Drained.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Nikolai caught the boy before he hit the ground, cradling the unconscious form close to his chest. He frowned for a minute, processing everything he had inadvertently been hit with from the child before sighing softly. Gently he scooped the boy up into his arms, almost _staggering_ under the surprising weight before regaining his balance.

Subconsciously he shifted the boy so that his wristwatches were hidden into the confines of his coat, and that his face was pressed into his chest so that the scar across his eye was hidden. Then Nikolai began to move, carefully treading around people as he headed toward the Zone.

* * *

He felt sluggish, slow. Slow was bad, but…it was calm. There was peace. The red had faded back away; it hadn't done that in _years_. More than that, though, he felt _safe_.

He was never safe.

Hesitantly he cracked open his eyes to find himself pressed against some sort of trench coat. He stiffened, recognizing the warmth and safety that surrounded him now. _Arms_…someone was carrying him.

_Them_?

Slowly, he tilted his head slightly, raising violet eyes to get a view of the face of the person who held him. He blinked slowly, trying to place this person. He wasn't one of _them_…no, but he was someone. Someone…like him?

"Awake, child?" the person — _Nikolai!_ That was it! — murmured gently, tilting his head down.

He blinked slowly again before it registered once more that _Nikolai_ was carrying him. _Carrying_ _him_. He couldn't help the almost instinctual reaction to that thought. He twisted, turned, and as soon as the hold on his body broke, he _fell_.

A second twist had him landing in a half-crouch, half face-plant.

_Ow…need to work on that…._

He pulled himself to his feet not a second later and darted off. Behind him he could hear pounding footsteps and Nikolai yelling.

_Chasing; chasing was __**bad**__._

"Child, wait! Child!"

He ran, ducking under arms that attempted to grab him, leaping over a fallen desk, darting around the door that was just beginning to open….

He saw green and black before his world tilted and he smashed into something _hard_. He felt himself free-falling yet again, _so much like flying_, until the deafening, _roaring_ thump met his ears and his vision cleared.

Violet stared into forest green and noses almost touched. Slightly beat up palms pressed against the smooth cement floor just a touch above two pale shoulders. His legs somehow managed to land perfectly astride the being's stomach. The seconds seem to just _stretch_ as he stared, and stared, and….

Quickly he scrambled backward off of the other, a slight flush crossing his cheeks. _He so did not need to see that!_ He kept scrambling back until he hit the door, eyes _wide_.

Nikolai came to a stumbling halt by the door and before the downed other, panting heavily. He bent at the waist, resting his palms on jeans, taking in deep, gulping breaths.

"You…are fast…child," he wheezed.

The other sat up and stared between both him and Nikolai, a frown crossing his face.

"Who's the whelp, Technus?" he asked gruffly, pulling himself to his feet.

"Oh…hi…Skul…ker," Nikolai gasped out.

He glanced between Nikolai and…Skulker, he supposed. The name otherwise refused to come to him so it must be Skulker.

"Well? Why were you chasing this whelp?" Skulker demanded. "I want to know why he ran me over!"

He stiffened, eyes going wide and bleeding _red_.

_Ran me over…._

_Blaring lights and horns and red oh red sweet red always red and nothing and darkness and surrounding and crying. Who was crying? Was he crying? Was he there? Who died? What happened?_

_He was trying to get somewhere; he needed to get somewhere, to someone, to who? He struggled against the hold, the pain threatening to engulf him. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt…._

_Screaming, screaming, screaming…._

_**MALCOM!**_

_The world flashed white and red and he felt his heart __**stop**_…

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

Oh wow. I was feeling a rather large block on how to get this particular chapter off the ground but…well, once I finished coloring my more recent drawing and grabbed some popcorn and soda (oh blessed caffeine) it just _hit me_ and this was born.

Note to self: caffeine is _good_ for writing. Yes, yes it is.

So…we've gotten a brief introduction to Plasmius, a little more on Clockwork and Technus, and now Skulker's joined up with the group. For the moment apparently.

And yes, Technus, Clockwork is a fast little bastard. What do you expect? And Clockwork…he really needs to work on his landings. At least the second one was better! Hehe…oh the ideas going through my mind now.

Thank you my sweet, sweet caffeine. Nectar of the ghost zone you are, I swear.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Gotta Love Family

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd by Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Five  
_**Gotta Love Family**

Andrew groaned and rolled over, burying his head deep into the covers of his bed. His big brother was such a loud jerk, really. He could hear him yelling at his tech friend all the way inside the apartment. All he had wanted was to _sleep,_ damn it. He was up late writing out the newest chapter on the computer and he hadn't had a chance to sleep earlier because Malcom wanted to _bond_.

He was sixteen; he did not want to _bond_ with his big brother. It didn't help that he was still so scrawny and Malcom was this big, buff guy, and…

"Why did you not sedate the brat?"

Grumbling, Andrew gave up on any semblance of sleep and crawled out of his bed. He stumbled from his cozy room and into the main room of the apartment where the door was wide open. Blearily—goodness he should have grabbed his glasses he could hardly see—he eyed the open entranceway.

A mass of purple was curled up at the door almost shuddering, a second blob of grey next to the purple, and an obvious bulky black and green form that was his brother. He grumbled again and marched over to the coffee pot and grabbed some of the sweet caffeine nectar. He was going to need it.

"I told you he passed out!" the techy nearly shouted.

Andrew sipped his cup of coffee and promptly turned back towards the door and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, stop yelling at each other like a married couple! I think you're freaking whoever _that_ is on the floor out," Andrew shouted at them.

Once blissful silence met his ears he nodded, turned around, and headed towards the couch. Maybe he could nap on it now….

"Andy put some clothes on!" Malcom _howled_ and Andrew felt his lips curl up into a snarl.

"Why don't you shut the door you dick!" he shouted back. "And it's _Andrew! ANDREW!_"

With that Andrew stomped back into his room. Big brothers, honestly….

* * *

Vlad sighed softly to himself as he picked up the warn photograph frame. He brushed his fingers gently across the image there and closed his eyes.

_Danielle_…how he missed her; the brightest spot in his life and she was _gone_. He could still remember her laughter and her joyous smile. He could remember the bright, white color of her hair and her brilliant green eyes…

Sighing once more he set the photo back down on his desk. It wouldn't do to reminisce about could-have-beens. Danielle's disappearance had _nothing_ to do with him despite that it cut just as deeply as if he _were_ the reason.

He just wished…just wished….

_Knock, knock_.

Vlad's head jerked up towards the door in surprise. _No one_ was supposed to know he was here so who…?

"It's Technus," the voice was muffled but even he could recognize the nasally sound of Technus. He opened his mouth to tell the other to come in when the door opened.

Technus rolled his eyes slightly and Vlad could catch the red-tint to his sclera in the gap of his sunglasses. Obviously the young man felt a need to keep his _gifts_ active which would explain the entering without waiting for his_verbal_ permission.

Damn kid and his weird ass mind-reader-y.

"I heard that," Technus uttered and then turned towards whoever was with him. "Really, child, _calm._ Plasmius is not going to hurt you."

Vlad blinked slowly as a hooded _child_ entered the room warily. Technus followed after him, making sure to shut the door carefully. The child glanced at him and narrowed his eyes before bending down and scratching at the kitten that had wandered up to his leg.

"Silly kitty," the kid murmured, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a fish-shaped container. He poured three obvious treats out into his hand and offered them to the cat.

Technus didn't say anything about the boy's actions but did relax minutely. It took a moment before Vlad came back to himself.

"And who is this, Technus?" he drawled, eyes narrowing.

"The child like me," Technus uttered calmly.

Form where he knelt the boy seemed to pause and looked at his left arm. He frowned for a minute then stood to stare Vlad in the eye.

"Don't answer that," he stated.

"What—"

The phone rang.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

I wanted to end it there. 'Nuff said.

On Technus' eye color…note I said the sclera, not the iris. The sclera is the "whites" of your eyes. There is a reason why I choose Technus' sclera to be tinted red in the above scene. Vlad touches upon this briefly.

Normally Technus' sclera in this would be white. Just sayin'. As for Andrew…well…he's Andrew. He's sixteen. He's a boy. He lives with his big brother. 'Nuff said.

Enjoy :D


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Paths

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd By Crystal Dragons Lament**_

_Chapter Six  
_**Seeing Paths**

Nikolai blinked behind his sunglasses and stared at the phone in slight surprise. Off to the side the boy was glaring at the phone darkly and Plasmius, who sat closest to the contraption, was staring at it like he'd never seen the thing before.

_I should answer that_.

"I would not, Plasmius," Nikolai uttered, glancing at the kid beside him with narrowed eyes. "I would heed his warning. Isn't that right, child?"

He was trying to _grasp_ at just what the kid was thinking but violet eyes narrowed in turn on him next.

_My mind is my own; what is to happen will happen. Nothing more, nothing less __**child**__._

The words were almost mocking and Nikolai did not like the tone taken with him. He may be able to control his gifts to an extent but when like _this_ he could not choose what to read. All minds were open to him like a book, the currents of thought an oftentimes easily seen pathway. That did not mean that all of the currents were able to be made sense of.

Such as this child; the currents of _his_ mind were chaotic. A mass of this or that, that was constantly flowing and changing; circling and circling in a sea of red and white and black. Why, if Nikolai lacked the ability to process things as fast as he could he was sure he'd be left with a blinding headache about what he was able to _read_ from the child, let alone understand a word of it!

On the other hand, Plasmius' mind was such a neat and ordered thing it was actually rather _boring_. Except for when the man unleashed everything he had buried and then he became an _animal_; alive and full of spirit, _roaring _to protect its territory with a furious _need_.

The phone rang again drawing attention back to its depths. Plasmius frowned for a minute, his debate rather obvious to Nikolai, but the other didn't comment nor nudge the pathways one way or another as he was, sometimes, want to do.

Well, with Skulker at least. And only when he really let himself go and just _fall_ into the energies. That or when he lost control of himself which hadn't truthfully happened in some time.

_You are overdue._

Nikolai's eyes narrowed again and he muttered curses under his breath. The child was _chattier_ in his head apparently, _especially_ since he'd gone and calmed the brat. Not to mention just the _work_ it was taking him to _keep the child calm_. Honestly!

_Then stop it._

Nikolai wanted to shout at the kid to _shut up_ but he restrained. Plasmius had reached a decision.

"Explain," the older uttered shortly as the phone rang thrice.

The kid licked his lips but replied, "Answering that phone means death." Plasmius swallowed.

_That's a good reason not to answer it then._

Nikolai snorted at that; good reason _indeed_.

* * *

The phone had eventually quit ringing; despite that both Vlad and Nikolai remained tense. He however was just as calm as could be. Nikolai's lovely meddling had helped in that and really he wouldn't give it away for the world right now. He _liked_ having his head somewhat clear.

It beat all the red he normally faced and the warring of apathy and terror. He still wasn't sure which saved his life more often. Apathy certainly kept him _sane_ but the terror…with the terror he'd learned not to trust. With the terror he'd learned to _run_ and to _be silent_ and to _exist_.

But was it truly existing? Pondering on this for a minute and he decided that no, he was never truly existing, but he _could_ exist. If what he saw was to pass he _would_ exist instead of coasting along through everything.

_Fire; fire through his veins in his heart his head his __**lungs**__. He could hardly breathe except for a few stuttering cries and the __**other**_ _there above beside in around holding and comforting and hurting and bringing that all-consuming __**fire**_…

He fought down the blush that threatened to rise yet again. Yes, he would exist in the future instead of coasting. If it was to pass, that is. He frowned slightly. It was always changing, really. The only _truly_ truthful visions would be the ones that happened _just before_…anything else was in the air.

One thing could happen and all that he had just seen would _change_. He tilted his head to the side, thinking, pondering, musing…and ignoring Nikolai beside him who was _trying_ to understand his chaotic mass while talking with Vlad.

"The problem would be residence, Plasmius," Nikolai uttered, nasal voice cutting through the thoughts. He frowned again and turned back toward the conversation.

_Residence…?_

Living, home, place, heart, love, life…ah, _residence_. Nikolai lacked a true one, staying wherever he could—usually one of the Northside safe-points—which was why he'd always and _only_ accepted cash for any of his jobs. Why would he need a residence then?

"Don't worry about it," Vlad waved a hand lazily. "I'll take care of that. Besides, it's about time you moved out of the safe-points. You're not a child anymore, Technus. You need to support yourself some."

Nikolai turned his head away, muttering soft curses.

"Besides, with your gifts you could _help_ us in understanding this boy…what _is_ your name, child?"

Here he snorted bitterly and just rolled his eyes. He lifted his left arm which held all of his watches and arched an eyebrow. Let them make what they will of _that_. He wasn't giving away his name for _anything_. Hey may have decided to remain with them for the time being but that didn't mean he'd _stay_. Let them prove themselves first; if they were as he hoped then _maybe_ _**that**_ could be avoided.

_Red, red, red, soaking the ground, coating his hands his face his __**feet**__. Manic laughter and pain; his throat hurt it hurt it __**hurt!**_ _Screaming, screaming, screaming…._

"_Good boy, __**Connor**__, good boy…"_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

That ending literally came out of nowhere. I'm not joking. I didn't _plan_ on this chapter becoming mostly Clockwork's own head, nor did I plan on him becoming quite cynical, but…wow. I mean I had planned on the little bit of Nikolai exposition and I had planned on briefly touching upon answering that phone would equal death, but I didn't mean for Clockwork to get so out of hand.

And quite randomly. Let alone that ending. Boy…_what_ are you trying to prevent, Clockwork? I guess we—excuse me, _you'll_—see…

In regards to Technus and Clockwork's abilities you should note down some things. Technus claims to _see_ not _hear_ the thoughts. And Clockwork _sees_ time. This is where they are actually similar in abilities.

On Technus' abilities he can do right now (that you know) the following:

Read/see the pathways of the mind and through that 'see' the thoughts  
Manipulate/nudge certain emotions out (this, again, has to do with the mind)  
Electrocute people (duh)  
Super-fast mind processing

Like Clockwork, Technus doesn't have full control of his gifts. He _can_ lose control of them quite easily still. He's just practiced being _in_ control enough that he's able to _sometimes_ switch them on or off depending on the severity of what he wants to do. He can't ever really turn it off anyway but he can more like…mute it. What he can do with his gifts however are just a side effect of what his real gift is. Which will be explained later much like Clockwork….although Clockwork's damn gift should be fucking obvious.

He's _Clockwork_. Duh.

Oh and Vlad isn't going soft there. He just understands the merits of having Clockwork around and what his _possible_ gifts could mean. Considering he _knows_ Technus' gifts then well…_of course_ he's gonna stuff Clockwork with Technus. So what if he has to toss out cash to get Technus a real place to live for that to work? He's a businessman too! _That_ means his investment just better be worth it is all.

Anyway enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd By Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Seven  
_**Hope**

Skulker frowned at the knocking coming from the front door. Grumbling curses and other not so nice things under his breath he stood up from the couch and made his way to the entrance of his apartment.

He swore if it was one of Andy's friends he was going to _gut_ the brat. He was missing his _me time_!

"What?" he snarled, ripping the door open with a glare. Next thing he knew he had his arms full of the kid from earlier and Technus running away after having run his mouth about something that went vaguely like:

"I need you to watch the child while I begin moving for four days thank you bye!"

Skulker stared down at the boy who was stiffly standing with his face in Skulker's chest. He stared for a long moment before shrugging and turning back into his apartment. He headed right over to the couch, ignoring the boy who was standing in the doorway with _wide_ violet eyes.

"Shut the door on your way in," Skulker uttered, "and don't make a sound. I'll deal with you later, whelp."

When there was no response he glanced back at the door to see it shut and the child settled down by the window, eyes distant. Skulker snorted softly and turned back towards the television.

"Mary is pregnant with Brian's kid," the kid muttered and Skulker _almost_ didn't catch the words. He frowned for a minute before shrugging it off.

An hour later when the show ended Skulker was floored.

Mary was pregnant with Brian's kid. _Dang_.

* * *

He didn't understand _why_ Skulker wanted to watch that show, _honestly_. It was entirely too predictable! He didn't even need to _see_ the ending to know how it would end. It was _that_ obvious. Still, the quiet was nice; it wasn't all consuming and there was just enough noise to make it feel _safe_.

He glanced from the window and blinked; looks like Skulker was ready to talk to him now. _Great_. Maybe he could figure out why Nikolai shoved him into the bulkier man's arms. Or why Nikolai kept calling him _child._

He may be short damn it but he _wasn't_ younger than that brat! He was twenty-four! _Twenty-four_! And he was annoyed, _wow_. He blinked, trying to focus on his emotions and figure out just _what_ had happened. Had the calm Nikolai gave him affected him this much? It took a second before he realized that _yes,_ Nikolai's calm affected him _much_ more than he thought.

It was disturbing.

"Whelp," Skulker started to say and he quickly turned his attention back to the bigger man. "Apparently Tehcnus has decided I am to watch you while he moves. As long as you don't bother me I don't care. You'll sleep on the couch, make your own food, and find your own entertainment. Am I understood?"

He nodded, slowly.

"Seeing as it _is Technus_ that decided to drop you off I should make _one_ thing perfectly clear," Skulker continued. The bigger man leaned forward, _leering_ at him, and pulled a knife from booted feet holding it tightly against his neck. Violet eyes went wide. "Mention a word of what I do to Andy and I'll gut you like the prey you are. Are we clear?"

He nodded quickly.

Skulker grunted and re-sheathed his knife before returning to the couch. From the window he watched the other with wide, _shocked_ violet eyes.

_What the __**hell**_ _was Nikolai thinking leaving him here with this __**nutjob?**_

* * *

Andrew sighed as he left the confines of his bedroom and moved towards the coffee pot in the kitchenette. He barely registered someone letting out a squeak and the sound of some sort of tumble with a glass. Whatever caused the noise obviously left a second later as there was a rushing sound of footsteps leaving the kitchenette. This of course was followed by his brother yelling.

"_ANDY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON GODDAMMIT!_"

Andrew grumbled to himself, took his cup of coffee, and retreated to his room. Stupid Malcom was always testy on the weekend.

He didn't even register the completely red faced, purple clothed man standing half-behind his brother as he walked past.

* * *

Two hours later, as Skulker headed off to the bedroom (after tossing a blanket and pillow in his direction) and he settled down onto the couch, he came to realize that the next four days would be interesting.

If only because Skulker was a nutjob and his brother apparently liked to walk around nude. He was beginning to wonder if this plan of his was a good idea or not.

Then _again,_ the possibility of truly _existing_…it was so tangible, here, in this apartment. Tangible and _real_ and he could almost taste it. It was tempting him, _taunting_ him, and eating away the red into a strange pink color.

He didn't mind the pink so much; it _was_ better than the red. Purple however would have been best. He _liked_ purple.

He stayed awake until the dawn-light filtered through the window, thinking, pondering, musing, _wondering_, and planning. Then he finally drifted off feeling, for the first time in years, _hopeful_.

He _wanted_ that bright future _so bad_…he wanted to taste it instead of seeing it in his dreams.

Most of all he just wanted to _live_.

* * *

**Note:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

If you guys hadn't guessed I ran into a bit of a block here. That's all I really have to say. Really. Well that and Skulker apparently likes drama shows.

I really don't get why, I'm not a fan of them. I much prefer NCIS or House, really. They're not so much drama as they are mystery. Then you get Doctor Who, Merlin…yeah. Sci-Fi rules.

And yes, Andrew _does_ walk around naked. Thank you Andrew. Don't believe me on this being typical guy behavior? I have a younger brother who forgets other people live in the house. He does this. Hasn't been so far as being bare ass naked in years but…well, when you see your younger brother wandering around in boxer shorts with a tent…trust me you'll get annoyed. _Fast_.

And this happens almost every morning…douche. Guh, I'm glad I'm leaving for Uni come January…no more seeing my brother naked because he's an idiot. Yay.

…wow, tangent. Whoops? Heheh…what else can I say about this chapter…? Yeah I got nothin'.

Enjoy~


	8. Chapter 8: Twisted Memory

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd by Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Eight  
_**Twisted Memory**

_He stares at them as they advance upon both him and Malcom. His eyes, a blinding __**red**__, narrow in dark fury. Malcom holds a hand out protectively, making sure he is well behind the bulkier frame, __**shielded **__from their gazes and touch._

_They have guns and knives out, wicked grins across wide faces. His eyes narrow further and his lips pull into a frown. They are going to __**kill**_ _Malcom, he can __**see**_ _it…that is not allowed to happen. They already bled him, cut him, sliced him…wounded him. He is not letting them hurt Malcom any more._

_As he __**sees **__gun cock and fire he shoves Malcom out of the way, ducking down __**just**_ _in time for the bullet to miss him, and darts up right before the one who shot it. A short uppercut and the thug is falling backward in surprise. A fast stomp to the family jewels has him down for the count._

_The others gaze dumbfounded at him. He scowls as he grabs the gun, knowing it will take seconds before they are back and ready to fight. Still he can't help but wonder why they are always so surprised when he __**fights back**__?_

_Oh well._

_He whirls around, ducking under a sudden swing of a knife and fires twice into the attacker's chest. A sharp roundhouse catches another gun wielder in the head before he has a chance to fire. As he dips down from the swing of the kick he grabs the knife of the man he shot. As he raises up as the kick goes down he flings the knife._

_It hits dead center._

_**Three down five more to go….**_

_One of them lunges, giving him the perfect chance to get up under the idiots guard. He pops up right in between the others arms and raises the gun swiftly to the thug's chin and __**fires**__. Quickly he dashes from the fallen body and fires five more shots at another gun wielder._

_An idiot grabs him from behind and holds his arms to his side, trying to limit his maneuverability. He rolls his eyes and tilts the gun slightly back and fires. There is a cry as the idiot goes down with a blown kneecap. He spares not a single glance instead using the falling momentum to fire at the second to last idiot in a short burst._

_He thrusts his elbow into the gut of the one who still holds him despite the blown kneecap and escapes the hold. With a short burst of speed he darts behind the last idiot and pulls the guy into a sharp choke hold with the barrel of the gun pointing into the soft tissue of the neck. He tilts his body __**just so **__and fires._

_Two last shots, one at the first man he knocked down and the other at the one with the blown kneecap, finish the job. He glances at the bodies before nodding sharply and turning back to Malcom who is staring at the scene in shock._

_**Wasn't he a killer**__…? He wonders briefly before shoving it aside. Instead he moves until he's kneeling before the other, smiling wide and yet __**dark**__. He reaches out and grabs Malcom by his black shirt. A sharp tug and lips are pressed fervently against lips in a __**bruising **__kiss._

_He pulls Malcom close, tilting the floored man's head slightly as he presses himself up against the other. His lips brush an ear. Chuckling, breathy, he whispers to Malcom voice __**dark **__and __**sinuous**__._

"_No one will ever hurt you again."_

_He leans back, cups Malcom's cheek, and kisses him hard a second time, smearing the blood that had spattered on his hands and face across Malcom's skin. As he pulls away he murmurs softly against the lips, a wicked grin stretching __**wide **__across his blood-spattered face._

"_You're __**mine**__."_

Eyes with red tinted sclera snapped open as his breath came out in harsh pants. His fingers reflexively tightened their hold on the blanket around him as he stared _unseeing_ into an unknown darkness. His face was covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Eventually his body, tense from the shock, relaxed once more in the dawn-light and his eyes began to droop.

"Just…a nightmare…" he breathed heavily and drifted off once more. "Just a…nightmare…."

* * *

Nathaniel frowned as glowing red eyes snapped open to stare at the unrelenting darkness. Pariah was not going to be pleased with the news he had to give; especially not since how the dream had played out…

"Silly _Connor_," he murmured, one hand reaching through the tendrils of inky black to brush against some sort of picture frame. "You've grown soft, _twisted_…you've let your visions of happiness consume you _so much_…" he gripped the frame tight enough to hear a _crack_ ring through the otherwise silent room, "that you've forgotten what has happened…."

Red eyes narrowed as he drew his fingers back from the broken frame. He stared, unseeingly, at his shadowed palm _feeling_ the blood dribble down. He brought the hand up and _licked_ away the life-giving liquid.

"Mark my words, Conner, this 'Malcom' will pay for stealing you. Pariah will see to that."

No, Pariah would _not_ be happy with this news.

* * *

**Note:**

**Summary: **If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

Yes, this is a fairly short chapter. Shorter than all the others. Why? Well it's mostly you could say filler. Or not exactly. I've been focusing so much on, well, our lovebirds and their situation that I haven't touched upon a lot of the other half of the coin.

Namely who Clockwork was running from. I decided to change that. And oooh can't you just feel the chills from Nathaniel? He's such a badass. And yes, Nathaniel _is_ someone from Danny Phantom. Guess his character, I dare you.

It should be damn obvious. If not then…well, I apparently underestimate my own skills at being mysterious. Which is both a good and a bad thing, sort of.

Anyway _enjoy_~


	9. Chapter 9: Two Days Later

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd By Cyrstal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Nine  
_**Two Days Later**

Two days had gone by and he was beginning to get a little stir crazy. Oh sure, watching the television was fun, of course.

…until his sight kicked in and ruined the endings for him. He preferred the pointless cartoons now to the dramas and mystery shows. Really at least _cartoons_ remained funny when watching them twice. Dramas and mysteries lost their appeal after being solved once.

Stupid brain.

Of course, he ended up causing more than one raised eyebrow during his (current) two day stay at Skulker's place. Mostly because of him growling at the television screen or tossing popcorn at it. Or just generally staring at nothing and then letting out a snort of laughter.

Then again it could be his entire avoidance of the one known as Andrew. Thankfully after a day Andrew went off for school so he didn't have to end up getting an accidental eyeful again. Really the boy should just put on clothes or at _least_ a pair of shorts. Virgin eyes do not need to see details.

Not that he was a virgin. At least he was sure he wasn't. Maybe he was. Could be from the time of pain…? No, that makes no sense…oh, look, the red is back.

He grumbled, let out a short angry shout, and tossed the whole bag of popcorn at the television. Andrew entered the room and blinked.

"Oh….kaaay….."

"It insulted my beliefs," he grumbled to himself.

"_It insulted my beliefs,"_ the television intoned and he huffed, stood up, and turned the thing off.

Andrew just inched towards his room.

* * *

When Skulker came home with a slightly bloodied lip he was surprised to find the whelp standing there with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a narrow eyed stare. The whelp pointed to a chair that was set off in a strategically shielded corner. Skulker just stared. It took a minute before violet eyes rolled and the boy huffed, grabbed Skulker's arm _tightly_ and shoved him into the chair.

"Whelp what—" Skulker started to protest but the brat cut him off.

"Cuts get infected and infection kills."

Then fingers were dabbing at his lips _which stung_ and he let out a hiss. Next thing he knew his shirt had vanished and the few scrapes on his chest were stinging too. Skulker had the briefest moment to wonder where the hell the kid had gotten his skills when the hands disappeared followed by his trousers—

Skulker jerked, green eyes opening with a start and he stared at the alleyway he was in, breath coming in sharply.

"No more drinking and fighting," he hissed, pressing a hand to one of his opened stitches. He shuddered slightly for a brief moment and then staggered away.

Damn his imagination. And damn those fingers, too. For being so dexterous and thin and—

"_FUCKING HELL!"_

Andrew frowned, fingers pausing on the keyboard. He had just typed out the yell when it came, ironically, from just outside his bedroom window. He glanced over at the portal, debating checking it out or not, before shrugging and saving the document, making sure it was password protected. Wouldn't do for Malcom to find out his little hobby of writing about _big strong big brother_ getting it on with some of the few guys he'd met.

Such as Technus and that kid who was living with them for the time being that had the obsession with clocks. Hm…maybe he should call him Clockwork? Oh well, debate later, sleep naked now.

Outside, Skulker was wondering why he was suddenly thinking about the whelp's hands _erotically_. Really that was…disturbing and strange. Very disturbing and strange but oh so true….He entered the apartment with a flush and speed walked right to his room, slamming the door shut, ignoring everything.

Including a wide eyed whelp.

* * *

"Phew, that is the last of it," Nikolai sighed and collapsed down against the set up boxes with a groan. "All moved in two days and the good thing is I won't have to pick up that Clock-child for another two days!"

Here Nikolai grinned and patted one of his few computers with a tired smile.

"It'll be just you, me, and the internet baby. You me and the internet…oh the things we'll _do_…."

From the shadows outside the window red eyes _glowed_ and vanished on the wind. Nikolai didn't notice, eyes drooping and drifting off into a much needed slumber. A wide, _perverted_ grin stretched across his lips as he began snoring.

The door to his apartment creaked opened and the shadows _shifted_. The room grew dark and the floor groaned with silent footsteps. Gentle fingers reached out to lazily touch upon one of Nikolai's pale cheeks. White teeth _flashed_ with glowing red eyes.

"_Show me what you know about the Clock-child, little tech master. Share with me your secrets and desires…allow me to find the truth within your dreams and memories…show me __**Connor**__."_

The shadowed form bent down as the words _whispered_ on the wind. A wicked grin of glistening teeth became more prominent as the glowing red of the eyes became almost blinding.

"_Yes…show me __**Connor**_ _little tech master…what has our Clock-child __**done**_…_where is he __**hiding**__? Show me, child, and __**dream**_ _your little memories away…sweet, sweet little tech master where has __**Connor **__gone…?"_

The grin grew wider and the shadowed form was almost touching the slumbering Nikolai. The form paused, shifted, and red eyes narrowed for a second. Then lips were pressed against lips and he _smirked._

_**Good boy**_….

He was in.

* * *

**Note:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

Right…so, Clockwork hates the television. Andrew thinks he's both sexy and insane. Andrew likes writing about his brother getting it on with people too.

And Skulker just wants the madness to stop.

Lordie I need to step back and _think_. What the hell happened in this chapter? The truthfully only planned thing was at the end. The rest just…_appeared_. Maybote I should lay off the Sprite and ramen….

Well, obviously Andrew is a devious little shit with problems. Skulker's…well he's clueless. Clockwork hates the TV because he can see the endings of everything so he's been throwing fits at it.

And Technus just finished moving in only to fall asleep and get molested. Great. Just…great. I think my humor bone came back. That's…wow. Okay. Right.

Enjoy?


	10. Chapter 10: Power Hungry

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd By Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Ten  
_**Power Hungry**

There was one thing Nathaniel loved more than his gifts, and that was _power_. Power to control, to mold, to _be_…it enticed him, drew him in. He craved it, needed it, _and possessed_ it. He had always wanted more, needed more.

And Nathaniel got what he wanted.

So when Pariah had asked him to yet again delve into Connor's mind and drag forth the boy's hidden memories through his dreams, Nathaniel did so without complaint. Connor was, after all, one of the most powerful men he'd ever met. The _gifts_ that boy held…well, it went without saying that Nathaniel _craved_ him.

And then…when the brat's dream went _wrong,_ well, Nathaniel was _furious_. Connor was _no one's_ but _his!_ Connor did not belong to this 'Malcom' and Connor _should not_ be such a _tease_ to anyone but himself! He should not _dream_ of being there for anyone like he was for Nathaniel.

It didn't help that Connor apparently found the one he felt could bring about his _happy little dream world_. How Nathaniel detested the thought. Connor was a _tool_, an ends to a means, and _this_ that brat should very well _know_.

But no, he'd run away the first chance he'd got the moment his own mind revealed the 'truth' to him. He'd run away and _kept_ running. And then…then he just _forgot_.

_That stupid little bitch __**forgot**__!_

Nathaniel hadn't felt this enraged since he found out what Connor had done to himself. He ranted, he _raged_, he threw fits. Eventually it was Pariah's steady hand that steered his mind back to what he should be focusing on. _Fixing_ Connor.

So when Pariah demanded it, he delved into the bitches mind, sought out that which Connor hid from himself, and shoved it to the forefront. He _made_ him remember _everything_; every touch, every _painful_ moment, and every singing bright sign of _happiness_.

But now his hold was diminishing and Pariah was angry. Nathaniel couldn't bring the dreams up right; Connor had found his _little savior,_ even if the brat didn't know it. He told Pariah, of course. He told Pariah _everything _he'd seen through Connor's dream. He told Pariah how the boy had _twisted_ the memory around into something about _him and Malcom,_ whoever that little shit was.

Nathaniel was all for heading off and ripping this Malcom to shreds, for _destroying_ Connor's little dream world, but Pariah had other plans. Pariah wanted to let Connor have his _fun_. Nathaniel was _disgusted_ with the mere thought. Why should that bitch have fun?

But then…then Pariah mentioned _Nikolai_ and, well…Nathaniel was intrigued. He of course knew about Nikolai, the _naïve _little _half-Nix_ who had such _power_. In a world such as theirs, Nikolai would be a _treat,_ if only he weren't so blinded by that _idiot_Plasmius. For that reason alone when Pariah gave the order Nathaniel happily went out after Nikolai.

He put the naïve child asleep and entered his home. He moved closer and closer, cloaked in his nightly shadows as he _drew_ the dreaming boy into his world, as he _delved_ and _dived_ into Nikolai's mind. He pulled and tugged and began to withdraw Connor from the tech-child.

So drawn into the power, so _drunk_ off of it he kissed Nikolai. Slow, sensual, _demanding_. He moved closer, pulling up onto the boy and smirking. In his half-dream state, Nikolai _responded_ and his mind opened more and _more_….

Nathaniel _craved_ it. He would have _all of Nikolai_ while he plotted Connor's return. So he nudged the boy onwards; gentle touches and careful movements. Nikolai's lips parted with a soft groan.

"_**Good boy**_…_"_ Nathaniel breathed, breaking off the kiss and moving down to lick and nip at Nikolai's neck. His body was pliant, _malleable_ like this, just how Nathaniel _liked_ it. _"Show me…show me __**Connor**__. Show me the clock-child, little tech master…my tech-child, my __**boy**_…_"_

Nathaniel took his time, nudging Nikolai this way or that, continually murmuring words to him as he delved, dived, _twisted_, sought, and dreamt. And when he felt the boy was ready, far gone into the dreams, _he took_.

Plaint and malleable he pushed, thrust _claimed,_ and took. Any way he wanted, any position, _any action,_ all he had to do was nudge Nikolai in the dream and mold the boy with his hands. It was _his_. The delectable energy sparked beneath the surface and Nathaniel _wanted_ it. He nudged and molded and _took_ and Nikolai gave it all.

He took, claimed, and used until he was satisfied. He never moved faster or rushed; he wanted to be _slow;_ he was _always_ slow. Gentle, flowing, moving…hazy and yet _passionate_. Careful and _dreamy_ as a dream should be. Silent and _deadly_ as the night yet bright as the stars…and when he was sated, when he was _done_….He stood, dressed, and planted a loving, gentle kiss to Nikolai's lips yet again.

"_**Good boy…**__" _he murmured, trailing his fingers along the charged body.

Then he left, licking his lips and grinning darkly. Eyes alight in a fire and cloaked in his shadows he vanished out the door and _was gone_. Nikolai remained, collapsed and unconscious on his boxes and technology. His body was _sparking_ and naked and _haphazardly_ left from being used.

When Nikolai awoke the next morning _he knew_ everything, for Nathaniel had forgotten one of the few _drawbacks_ of using his gifts as he had. The connections were _always_ two-way in some form. Nikolai remembered, Nikolai understood, Nikolai _knew_.

However, Nikolai could do nothing.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

GODDAMNIT NOCTURNE! I swear you wish to kill me with your sexual escapades. GRAH! Now I must ad Technus/Nocturne to my list of pairings to write, lord knows _why_ I did this.

Excuse me while I go strangle that bitch for being a devious asshole who just wanted to have sex. Goddammit…stupid horny ghosts and your stupid ruddy kinks…honestly.


	11. Chapter 11: Reactions

_**Cradle This Moment  
**__Written By Twin Kats  
Idea by AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd By Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Eleven  
_**Reactions**

Four days came and passed and there was no sign of Technus. Skulker was antsy, tetchy. Technus should have shown up and taken the whelp off of his hands by now. It had made him short with both Andy and his guest.

It wasn't helping that he'd begun dreaming about said whelp too. He _was not_ a pedophile dammit! He did not _go_ for children and as the clock-obsessed child was _obviously_ sixteen to seventeen years old…yes, Skulker wanted him gone, as fast as possible, and _that_ meant he had to hunt down Technus.

If only the whelp didn't follow after him with narrowed eyes. What was _with_ that back in the kitchen anyway…?

"_Don't leave today."_

Really? Hah, as if he was going to listen to _that_! Stupid brat. He was only thankful Andy wasn't in the room as he was _sure_ his face went flaming red when the whelp touched him afterwards. After all, who _knows_ how the boy would take _that_, and there was no doubt Andy would take it wrong. He'd gotten more interested in Skulker's 'love life' or lack thereof recently.

"You'll _die_," was whispered a short while later.

"I don't believe you, whelp," Skulker snorted and ripped his hand away from the clock-child. The whelp's eyes were glowing _red_ and his grit teeth were unnerving.

All the more reason to find Technus and shove this brat into _his_ arms; he did _not_ want to kiss those lips. Really.

Skulker had stormed from the kitchen after that, again red faced. He had pulled on his boots and then stalked from the apartment. Behind him trailed the clock-child with narrowed, _almost glowing_ red eyes.

Which brought him to now, wandering the _cold_ streets with his hands shoved into jean pockets trying to ignore the freezing weather brushing against his bare arms. He _should_ have grabbed a jacket back at the apartment, but he just wanted to _get out_ of there, fast. Otherwise he was sure he would've done something he would later regret.

The whelp continually trailed behind him, sometimes stopping to stare at the street with a tilted head, sometimes to stare at the shop windows with curious eyes. He never seemed to trip once, Skulker noted, always sure in his footing. He weaved in and out of the crowds like he _knew_ where each and every person would be.

It was one of the few things he was beginning to notice more and more that were _unique_ about the whelp. Like his obsession with clocks or how _nimble_ and _talented_ his fingers were. Skulker wasn't sure where the child got the three clocks he would play with in the apartment, nor the two newer wristwatches that now adorned his left arm with the others.

And the _scar_ that ran down from his eye was so…odd. It was almost inked and Skulker could've sworn the brat had it tattooed but that made no sense. Clockwork—as he had begun silently dubbing the child more and more—did not _act_ like a person who would get a tattoo. Not like Skulker at least who had quite a few tattoos.

A good portion of them related to his position as a Hunter.

Skulker jolted as he felt a hand slide into his and _tug_ him off to the left and apparently _just_ out of the path of flying garbage. He stared at the garbage for a second and then glanced over to the person who grabbed him and found Clockwork smiling slightly, standing _close_ to him. So close, in fact, he could just reach out one hand and tug the boy to his chest and then trace those smiling lips….

Blushing, Skulker turned away and began marching further down the street. He didn't realize once that he was still holding hands with the whelp.

* * *

Nikolai felt himself going mad. He had woken up two days previous naked, bleeding just a bit, sore, and _dirty_. He knew, of course, what had happened exactly. He could remember it through a haze of his dream.

Something about a Connor, the clock-child, him being someone's _boy_, and finding a person who needed fixing; that and a truck-load of _pleasure_. He had been terrified when he awoke sprawled _painfully_ across the few unopened boxes and two of his own computers.

He had immediately dragged himself over to the shower and washed, _shuddering_. It was painful but he got the job done. After that he tossed out the two computers and the unopened boxes he had been sprawled on, unable to _look_ at the things.

They brought the whole confusing mess to the forefront of his mind and he just couldn't _figure it out_. _Why_ had he done that? Why touch him like _that_? He was at the man's tender mercies, his mind had been an open _book,_and all he wanted was _sex?_

If Nikolai was truthful he was both worried about and anticipating a second encounter. He didn't know _why_ but he had this feeling. That man wasn't…finished. He knew it.

It had taken him almost the entire day of sorting through his own mind, trying to find what the shadow had been searching for and what he had been able to glean from the…encounter. Eventually, after cleaning up the whole space, trying badly not to cry out in pain—he'd always had a low tolerance for pain; he finally just settled up curled on his bed and kept _thinking—_he was able to reach several conclusions.

Connor had something to do with the clock-child—the one who was like him. As he was unable to lift the name of the boy from his mind during the entire meeting with Plasmius, Connor could very well have _been_ him.

The man _wanted_ this Connor for something, _knew_ Connor and felt bitterly _scorned_ by him. Something that this 'Connor' did has pissed him off and he wanted to _hurt_ and _claim_ and _break_ him…it terrified Nikolai, truthfully, the full extent of what the man was feeling.

Then there was the fleeting name of Malcom he had been able to glean, although Nikolai wasn't sure what that meant exactly. The man couldn't have meant Skulker, right? Almost no one knew Skulker's real name and Nikolai only did because he had skimmed it once off of Andy—_Andrew_—by accident.

Lastly he was able to get the name and _orders_ of one Pariah Dark from the man, making just _who_ had violated him very clear.

_Nathaniel Knight_.

Nikolai didn't sleep for two days.

* * *

He was _giddy_ although he did his best not to show it. Skulker was _holding his hand_! Sure the other may not have realized he was doing so but…but he admitted it was a _good sign_. At least, he prayed it was. Being around the larger man had brought a lot of his suppressed emotions to light. The more often he listened to Skulker rant, or watched Skulker as he was around, or secretly snuck out after Skulker to continue watching him….

Alright, he had begun stalking the man. At least it hadn't gotten so far as him raiding the man's underwear drawer, although he was sure if he _did_ get that far he'd take one of Skulker's guns and shoot himself. It would've been proof that he'd finally snapped after all these years.

No, he wouldn't be raiding underwear drawers any time soon, of that he was sure.

Still, it was nice, being touched. Or, well, this type of touch didn't feel _wrong_ like everything else and really he was the one who initiated it anyway. And they were _just_holding hands, right? Nothing untoward there despite that he felt the stirrings of _something_ in his own mind. Something he hadn't felt in a long while.

At least it seemed like it had been years since he'd felt whatever-it-was. Whenever he tried to _grasp_ at the memory he got a flash of _something_ that, well, made him want to run. Fast. So he just left it alone, really. No need to ruin a perfectly fine evening of keeping Skulker out of harm's way.

Oh, look, there was the—_shit_.

He froze, hardly noticing that Skulker had continued walking forward. He could feel the others hand slip from his as he moved onward but he just…he could _see_…there was _so much blood_. Why hadn't he—why hadn't he_done_ anything? He should've forced the man to _remain_. Everything _gone_ in a flash of red and red and red and—

_Oh god the __**red**_…_._

"Whelp?"

He snapped, glowing red eyes widening in horror, and pelted straight at Skulker. The air whipped through his hair and past him as he ran, forcing all of his weight into the run, and crashed head long into Skulker's stomach. He _pushed_ and _willed_ them to fly _away_.

They were falling, falling, _falling_ and he could see _the red oh god the red why wouldn't it leave? Please god please leave me let him be okay let him—_

There was a grunt and a groan and the world _shook_ followed by some squealing sound and a _crash_ and _boom_ then _screaming_. He saw nothing but green eyes staring up at him in shock. He felt nothing except his legs straddling a waist.

"Dude you two alright?"

He heard nothing but his own, shaking breaths. He raised his left hand, the one with all the watches, and shakily touched the flesh before him as if to make sure what he could see and what he was _seeing_ were different. To find which was _real_.

Was there blood? Was he pale in death or the _warmth_ of life? What had happened? Was he _okay_?

Fire erupted beneath his fingers and he found himself laughing, breathy, a smile lighting is face. _It was over_, he thought, giddy in his chest, _he'd done it. He was okay, __**Malcom**_ _was fine, they could move on and start and it would be over…._

Then his vision grew black and he collapsed, unconscious.

Skulker stared in shock at the boy on his chest, pinning him down, and glanced at the destruction that he could see just past a purple clothed shoulder.

_How had he __**known**_ _that the building was going to __**explode**__?_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

You guys all thought it would be a car crash, didn't you. Nope, not so much. I'm evil like that.

So, we get a brief glance at Nikolai and his struggle, a brief glance at Malcom/Skulker's growing like of Clockwork/Connor, and a brief glance at Connor. Followed by Malcom/Skulker getting almost blown across the street and killed.

Also you learn Nathaniel's last name.

Good? Bad? Okay? Enjoy either way~


	12. Chapter 12: Small Movement

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd By Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Twelve  
_**Small Movement**

If there was one thing that pleased Pariah Dark greatly, it was when a plan was _working,_ and right now? Right now his plan was _working_ _without a hitch_. Soon Connor would be back; soon he'd have both of his beautiful tools along with a _third_. Soon Plasmius would be _gone_ and the city _finally ,__**finally **_would be _his,_ like it always had been.

_Soon…._

* * *

Skulker hadn't stayed around long after the whelp knocked him down and away from the blast and then _fainted_ on top of him. No, instead he scooped up the unconscious brat and glared at anyone who tried to talk to him before heading back towards his apartment.

Technus could wait; the clock-whelp should be dealt with now. Although having Technus around _might_ help if the child had any injuries that caused his fainting but Skulker had to put things in perspective. Taking care of his, and he hated this word, 'savior' came first. He had a debt to repay now.

No, he wasn't just thinking with his dick. He had honorable reasons for taking the brat back. Yes, _honorable_ reasons.

"Andy and I are gonna have a talk…" Skulker grumbled, shifting the dead weight in his arms. "…_after_ I make sure the whelp is fine."

* * *

"_You okay Nathan?" he asks, pale blonde hair falling into his face. He touches Nathaniel's pale shoulder, violet eyes gazing in worry. Nathan sniffles a bit, curling into the elders embrace._

"_Con, why must they be so mean?" he asks, resting his head against the others purple shirt. A pale hand strokes through his dark hair and the chest rumbles as Connor hums in thought._

"_I dunno, Nathan," he murmurs softly, "but I can see it, you know? We're happy…."_

"_With them?" Nathaniel questions, shifting around so that he can stare into Connor's violet eyes. His own red-tinted gaze is curious but frightened. Connor just smiles softly and plants a kiss against Nathaniel's forehead._

"_It starts here," he whispers. "It all starts here Nathan."_

"_But it hurts!" Nathaniel whines, tugging on Connor's shirt with a pout._

"_I know, Nathan…I know," Connor sighs, tugging the other back to his chest. "But it'll stop soon, I promise. I __**promise**__."_

_Nathaniel's pout just deepens as he plays with the fraying edges of his own black shirt. Connor's fingers weave through his long, black locks soothingly. His chest vibrates as he hums, violet gaze distant, staring at the door that traps them here._

_He __**sees**_ _it, them happy, and he knows it starts here with these men and this pain. It all starts __**here**_…_._

Nathaniel's eyes opened and he stared at the inky blackness around him, a frown tugging at his lips as he thought and remembered.

"You _lied_ to me, Connor," he whisperd, raising a hand up into the shadows, red eyes darkening. "You _lied_." He clenched his hand tightly, nails digging into his palms. With a roar he slammed his fist into the wall.

"_YOU LIED!"_

* * *

He jolted awake, his body jumping slightly as his eyes snapped open. The red tint began to fade from his sclera after a second, becoming pink-ish and then white. His eyes became more violet and he frowned at the ceiling.

What had happened? He vaguely remembered shoving Skulker out of the way of something and then making _sure_ Skulker was alive. _He had to make sure_….

His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, noting he was on a bed. Worriedly he nibbled at his lip. Was it a dream? A vision? Something more? He didn't know anymore, his own head wavering between terrified horror that _everything_ was gone _and he'd be going back now, to that pain and memory-less time of anger hurt __**red, red, redredred**__!_

The door to the room opened and Skulker entered; he immediately relaxed at the sight of the bulkier frame. _He was safe…alive…Skulker was alive!_

He felt something bubble up into his chest again and the smile came back to his face his panic and worry washing away from his frame. _Thank the gods, _he breathed out a breath as Skulker frowned.

"You're awake," the older murmured, frame relaxing. There was silence before, "You've been out for an hour, whelp. I had to carry your dead weight back here. Should'a just left you," was grumbled out gruffly.

He just smiled wider and grasped at one of the spiked wrist-cuffs that Skulker wore, fingering it in slight awe.

"You're alive…" he breathed under his breath.

_He'd done it_…_he'd prevented one of his visions from coming true!_

He laughed, long and loud. He just _laughed_ and Skulker stared at him in confusion as he laughed and laughed and laughed. He threw his head back and laughed, tears coming to his eyes.

_He'd done it! For once he'd __**done**_ _it!_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

Poor Connor; he knows so much as fact and he tries so hard but…it doesn't always work. Poor Nathaniel too, really, but mostly because he feels that Connor lied to him.

So yes you guys got a bit of a sneak view of Nathaniel and Connor as _children_. This means that in that dream/memory they were younger. Around…hmm, I think eight and fourteen? Not too sure exactly; Connor's close to fourteen in that memory at least and I know for a fact Nathaniel is around eight to ten. I'm still debating the age gap for them right now.

You also get a slight peak at Pariah Dark but there's more to him than you _know_ right now. So you'll have to wait to find out Pariah's role in this whole thing. And finally…finally we can begin more of the romance of Skulker and Clockwork! Honestly this has been _slow_ going. Wow. I'm really dragging this out.

Usually I move faster than this. Cool! :D Enjoy


	13. Chapter 13: Blocked

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd By Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Thirteen  
_**Blocked**

Danny Fenton groaned as he plopped down into the chair closest to the door. He promptly dropped his head with a _thunk_ onto his desk, black hair forming a shadowy curtain. Life…was bad.

"That bad?" a soft baritone murmured and there was the scarping of a chair as someone sat down.

"Shu'up wri'er," Danny replied, muffed by his desk. The other just laughed slightly.

"Lemme guess: Nikolai fixed something and now it's broken again? Please tell me it's not your computer! I'd be horrified."

His head shifted until he had one blue eye glaring at the other angrily with a muttered and sharp, "No, Nikolai didn't even _show up_. And it's our _T.V._"

The other froze in the process of pulling out his books and uttered, hoarsely, "What?" making Danny frown and raise his head.

"Yeah, it was strange. Mom tried to call him to make sure everything was okay but he didn't answer his phone. Why? Is something wrong?"

Forest-green eyes were widening and suddenly the other was shoving his things back into his bag frantically.

"Andrew?" Danny muttered, now confused. He reached out and touched the other teen on the shoulder as Andrew finished stuffing things away.

"I need to let Malcom know," he said, swinging the pack onto his shoulder. "Nikolai hasn't been by for a week, not since he dropped off this other guy and said he'd pick him up. I thought he was busy working or something not…not _this._"

He turned and began to leave. Danny stared at the spot for a minute, worry pulling at his gut, before he too grabbed his backpack and raced after Andrew. The other teen was halfway out of the school when Danny caught up with him and slid his hand in with the others.

"I'm coming too," Danny stated. "Nikolai's important to me too, you know."

Andrew snorted and snarked, "Yeah, but that's cause he can fix the shit that your parents can't because they just don't get it. Really, I thought they were _scientists_."

"Hey! They are…just, not good ones," Danny retaliated. "And Nikolai's more important than _that_. I mean, yeah, he fixes our stuff and all but…he's cool, you know? He _understands_…so I want to make sure he's okay."

"Why not tell your parents then?"

Danny shot Andrew a _look_ and stated, "They'll blow it out of proportion and you know it," to which Andrew smirked slightly and squeezed Danny's hand.

Danny smiled as they ran out of the school.

* * *

The clock-child was mad, that was all that Skulker could come up with. He had to be. Laughing like that? Of _course_ he had to be! And yet…it was a nice laugh, if tinged with a bit of hysteria, which the tears actually accentuated. Somehow it _hurt_ to see the whelp laughing and crying like that with one hand clasping at his wristband.

So Skulker did the only thing he could think of: he quite hesitantly pulled the hysterical child into a hug. Hesitant because he was pretty damn sure he was doing it _wrong_ somehow; especially when the child just…_quieted_.

He glanced down to see violet eyes staring up at him with a _small _smile hesitantly peeking out of his lips. The whelp's right hand actually clutched at the fabric of Skulker's short sleeve shirt and his shoulders were slightly tense. Aversion to touch, Skulker realized, and moved to pull _away_.

Why though? He froze wondering just what it was about this whelp that made him, made him…_gods_ what was wrong with him? This was a _child_ no older than Andy—no Andrew—_no_ Andy, stupid brat screwing up his thought process.

Clockwork stiffened further as Skulker froze from pulling away. His hand clenched _tighter_ at the bulkier male's shirt, and as Skulker ran through his sudden inner debate the whelp shifted. He pulled himself up slightly and then…

…_lips pressed against lips_…

…and Andy burst through the door a second later.

* * *

Andrew didn't even bother with teasing Malcom about bursting in on a rather intimate looking moment between him and Clockwork. Instead he tried to catch his breath for a minute before gasping, "Nikolai's missing!"

Malcom frowned and turned more to view Andrew, although Andrew noted he didn't try and shift away from Clockwork and hid a slight smile.

"If this is a joke, Andy…" Malcom growled gruffly.

Andrew frowned and shouted, "I'm not joking! Just ask Danny!"

"Who?"

Andrew bit his lip and glanced behind himself slightly _at_ Danny before tugging the slightly smaller teen into Malcom's view. Malcom tensed up.

"Andy what the hell is—" Malcom started only to be interrupted by Danny speaking up himself.

"I get that you're overprotective of this writer but put your worry aside for five minutes and listen to me." Malcom's mouth snapped shut. "Nikolai comes to my house every now and then to fix our shit, okay? About a week or so ago he was supposed to fix the TV but he never showed. Mom's been calling his phone but he's not answering, see? So when I told Andrew this he freaked and said you needed to know."

Malcom's frown deepened and he gruffly admitted to having gone out to look for Nikolai earlier but had to cancel the endeavor to bring Clockwork back here. Or 'the whelp' as he put it, which had the violet eyed male frowning. Then again Clockwork had been frowning pretty much since Nikolai had been mentioned, his gaze going distant.

Finally Clockwork just shook his head, drawing the attention right to him immediately. He blinked as all the eyes in the room turned on him and then squeaked slightly, shifting until he was half-hidden behind Malcom. Andrew felt himself smile slightly.

"You…look familiar," Danny muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly at Clockwork. He shook his head a second later, placing a hand to rub at his temples. "Ugh, never mind. You have something to say about Nikolai?"

Clockwork nibbled on his lip for a brief moment and then opened his mouth. "I cannot—" he paused, closed his mouth, and then started again. "Nikolai is…blocked…from me." His sclera began to gain a reddish tint to them as he spoke. "I cannot—that is he—it's…wrong?" Clockwork blinked and the sclera bled back to white and he shook his head, muttering, "There is always a connection somewhere and I cannot find his…."

He raised his gaze and uttered, clearly, _"I cannot see Nikolai Trajkovic anymore."_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary: **If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

Hehe! We get to meet young Danny Fenton~ Yays. And Skulker gets caught smooching Clockwork, oh silly Skulker. Meh.

If you are confused on ages well…Andrew and Danny are sixteen, just so you know. That's why they were in school. Skulker works hard to get Andy a good education after all. And Danny's the rebellious teen.

Awkward Skulker/Clockwork cuddles anyone? :D

And poor Clocky! Someone's blocking his vision. Not good. :hug: Don't worry Clock it'll get better soon, promise!

You guys are getting a two in one deal today. I'm posting up a second chapter here in just a minute. Didn't wanna leave ya hanging for too long! Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: False Security

**Cradle This Moment  
**_Written By Twin Kats  
Idea By AnihyrMoonstar  
__**Beta'd by Crystal Dragon's Lament**_

_Chapter Fourteen  
_**False Security**

Skulker couldn't help but stare at the whelp before him in shock. He was pretty sure that was the longest sentence he'd spoken, and _it was about Technus?_ His mouth went dry and suddenly he tasted bile. It was definitely not the reaction to the words he expected.

Andy seemed rather floored and went on to ask, hoarsely, "Is he dead?"

Skulker felt his stomach drop. Technus…dead? That was impossible! He was a geek, sure, but Technus was also like a cockroach. You couldn't kill the dork if you tried!

The whelp just shook his head sharply thrice and clung at the blankets of Skulker's bed tightly. His eyes were narrowed and confused and violet. Skulker felt his chest constrict. Gruffly he shoved Andy and his friend—Skulker would be speaking to his brother about being friends with the Fentons later—out of his room and shut the door.

"What did you mean?" he demanded, sharply, but the whelp just shook his head sharply again, raising his hands to instead fist in his hair. "Whelp what did you—"

A hand shot out and gripped the front of Skulker's shirt tightly. Skulker could tell it was the left by all the clocks scattering up the pale flesh. The muscles were _taunt_ and with a single jerk Skulker was yanked forward _hard_. Definitely more strength than he'd attributed to the whelp.

The hunter went sprawling onto the clock-child, who in turn lifted his right hand to grip the goatee'd jaw of the hunter tightly. Violet eyes swirled with a bit of red as the boy leaned forward until noses were touching. He stared and stared and _stared_….

Skulker was holding his breath, subconsciously, and felt himself drawn into those eyes. He leaned forward for a second and lips _brushed_ and Skulker jerked himself backwards as if shocked, breaking the boy's hold on him.

The room was silent as Skulker scrambled back away from the child, instead facing the door with a slight flush to his cheeks, rather mortified by what had happened. _He was not attracted to the whelp; __**he was not a pedophile dammit!**_

Eventually the bulkier of the two cleared his throat and said, "You uh…want one of those clocks, I guess. Why don't I just go…get one, whelp."

Two strides had Skulker at the door, pulling it open hastily, and as he was pulling it shut behind him Clockwork uttered one short sentence.

"Jealous doesn't fit you."

The door shut on Skulker's shocked face.

* * *

Nikolai shivered as he pulled on the pullover sweater and fastened his coat in place. Faux leather creaked as he tightened on gloves and wound a scarf around his neck. His boots slid on with nary a sound as he stood.

For the first time in four days, Nikolai was going to leave his apartment. It sent _chills_ down his spine; he'd only gotten the place through Plasmius and already it was muddied, ruined, _confining_. He had no doubt if he stayed in the place any longer he'd go insane jumping at the shadows.

Nathaniel Knight, the Nocturne, did _love_ his shadows after all.

Nikolai shivered again, fingers wrapping around the door handle as his gaze darted around the room nervously. Sucking in a deep breathe he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Nervously, he peered outside and breathed a sigh of relief.

He wasn't anywhere in sight.

Relaxing just slightly, Nikolai stepped out and locked his door. He breathed out another sigh as he wasn't jumped immediately. Sucking in yet another calming breath the young man began to make his way down the hall and out of the complex, steadily relaxing as he continued to walk farther and farther away.

Eventually his posture was completely relaxed as he walked down the crowded street and a small smile came to his lips. _He was safe_….

The Nocturne had not come for him as he had thought the other man would; it was a _relief_ to have not been jumped. It was _safe_. Maybe the other _wouldn't_ wish to have him again? He could only hope, really, that was so.

By the time he had reached the Fenton's house, almost a week late, he was loose limbed and calm.

Time to fix that TV, after all; he needed the cash to pay for his new place. Afterwards he'd seek out Skulker and check in on the clock-child. Then he'd slowly get his life back on track.

What happened _would not_ haunt him. He would make sure of it.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, sorry for not responding to your calls and coming by last week; I've been moving, you see…"

He _would_ be free.

* * *

From the shadows of the room, still surrounded in some half-opened boxes as he had left it, Nathaniel smirked. He trailed lazy fingers across the cardboard contraptions, pausing only upon where he had left his dearest tech-boy. He knelt down, spreading his hand across the now cold indentation.

From the looks of the place Nikolai had attempted to clean up; the window was partially open and outside Nathaniel had seen the shattered remains of the electronic devices that Nikolai had lain, and later been taken, on. Pity; he'd rather have kept the souvenir but apparently Nikolai didn't want to.

Apparently he also _remembered_. It was such a novel thing for Nathaniel, _no one_ remembered, or chalked it up to one crazy dream in the end. He rather…_liked_ that Nikolai remembered _everything_. Sure, it would set a few of his plans back, but….

He really couldn't care. Nikolai would be such a beautiful plaything to occupy his time with. Eventually he was sure the other would see things his way. And the plus of it all was that he had Pariah's _blessing_ on this!

Pariah rarely gave out his blessing, to Nathaniel especially. Connor had always been the favored one…stupid Connor.

Nathaniel's hand on the box curled into a fist, muscles tightening and straining. He huffed softly and stood up, movements slow and sensual. His outfit—a dress as dark as night—flowed about him as he calmly walked throughout the room, exploring.

He wanted to see Nikolai's dwelling place and as the child had just _left,_ well, what better time to look around? And once Nikolai returned home, Nathaniel would be there waiting to take his lovely technopath, the little naive half-nix, and _play_ some more.

The dreams they would share…it would be _beautiful_.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary:**If there was one thing he was good at, it was killing. It was _not_ taking care of an apparently accident-attracting man-child. _Especially_ when said man-child had freaky psychic powers. So _why_ was he looking out for this brat again? Oh, right, the guy saved his life. Damn it all to hell. / AU / Clockwork/Skulker

**Previous:**

Does anyone else think Nathaniel planned this so that Nikolai would be feeling more secure before he showed up again? Yes? No?

Nathaniel you sick, psychotic, sexy bastard. You also cross-dress and _still_ look so damn sexy. Damn you and your androgynous looks! Really!

Just so you know I imagine Nathaniel as having _really_ pale skin, red eyes, and black hair with purplish ends. Super skinny, tall, with long fingers. Looks good in a dress. Usually wears black.

Nikolai with white hair, red eyes, pale skin…albino basically.

AnihyrMoonstar has stated to me that Connor/Clockwork has violet eyes (eh, I choose violet but it's the color she wanted too) and I've figured he's pretty pale. AnihyrMoonstar also said he's got a palish-blonde hair that's very _fine_. So soft and tender, yeah? Like a bunny! :D

Skulker has that dyed green Mohawk of his which reminds me…is his goatee died too, luv? 'Cuz that would be interesting if his goatee wasn't dyed and was his original hair color XD Both Skulker _and_ Andrew have forest-y green eyes. They're brothers.

Andrew's dark haired and whatnot, yeah. :D

Danny's Danny, Vlad's Vlad, Fenton's are Fenton's so on and so forth…others will be explained later if I feel like it.

Goodness, so…Skulker got jealous. Of Nikolai. Silly Skulker :D He seems like the jealous type though, yes? Oh well. Silly Connor called him out on it later. Meh. Enjoy!


End file.
